Pokébred
by Iron-Fox-Lady
Summary: When females are low, Vale gets hired at an endangered pokemon breeding center to help her poor family. Will this job last as long as she hoped, or will she decide to stay longer?


"You promise the funds will be sent back to my family?"

The receptionist peered at her over the top of her rimmed glasses. "Mrs. Vale, I assure you in our line of work we have to make sure everything is as legal as possible. If we botch a payment we botch our business."

Vale nodded slowly, her gaze drawn to the ground. She wasn't accustomed to this line of work, but for the sake of her ever working husband and her ailing son, it was something she'd willingly picked up. It was a long, hard job, and she didn't tell her husband the details, but it would bring in so much more money for them.

"I understand." She drew her blue eyes back to the receptionists face. The 25-year old felt as if she were staring down the barrel of a gun as she looked back into hazel eyes.

Finally, the receptionist pointed to a door at the right behind the desk. "Go back there, take your clothes off and leave any belongings, then go through the other door in there. You'll be met with a team that will set you up with the process."

Swallowing hard, Vale nodded and made her way behind the desk. Walking slowly towards the door. She paused one moment, before pushing the heavy dark oak. The door swung open to a small rectangular room, reminiscent of a shower. White tiled floors and walls. A single bin was stuck in the corner, next to a large mirror.

Vale slowly stripped down, throwing each article of clothing into the bin one by one until she stood before the mirror nude. Guessing this was the last time she'd see herself for a while, she took a moment to glance over her entire body. She wasn't a a skinny bitch, fat plumped out around her waist and sides and left her breasts hanging low. Stretch marks came out in the same places, but that didn't make her the least fuckable thing. Her face was still pretty, high cheekbones, bright blue eyes, and curly shoulder length black to ginger ombre hair.

Breathing deeply to steady herself, she turned and walked through the second door in the room. This time, it lead to a large room, the farthest wall was entirely glass windows, showing glimpses out into the forest that started the innermost parts of the facility. Inside the room, tables with charts, beakers, test tubes, and other various lab equipment were scrambled about.

She was beginning to wonder if she had the wrong room somehow, as the room was dark other than the light that streamed from outside, and the room seemed devoid of life. Until, something rattled off the the right.

Vale turned to look and saw a man with dark hair stand from the floor and turn to her. "Sorry!" his voice was smooth and his brown eyes remarked embarrassment. "I dropped a vile, didn't shatter but i have no idea where it went. You're Vale, correct?"

She nodded, and he smiled.

"Great!" he turned and walked to a table, rummaging through a few tubes there before pulling out a syringe from it's holder. The liquid inside was an oddly bright green color, and white specks seemed to float around inside it. He turned back to her, needle in hand. "This will convert the eggs in your ovary, so they'll be able to be fertilized."

"Of course, since your eggs are well needed, they won't be released until your uterus feels a males sperm. Because of this, you won't have your period to shed the infertile egg. Once the egg and sperm form together, it should take a day, or three for beginners, for the egg to finally come out." he explained the process so efficiently and quickly, Vale's head started to spin.

"We have a Chansey go around and pick up any and all eggs they find, so feel free to just leave them under bushes or make a nest. Just don't place them higher than where she can reach. We've lost a few eggs that way." his smile turned grim for a moment before he shook his head. "Well, lets get on with this! Any questions?"

"Uhm. What, do I do for food? and does that last-"

"Forever?" he cut her off. "No, it lasts your duration, a year. Then your body expels the last of the serum and your eggs revert." he lifted her left arm and started poking it gently with a finger. "As for food, there's many many wild berries that we make sure to have an abundance of. Should you not be able to find anything for whatever reason you can come back here and we'll arrange something."

She watched as he poked her arm, all while nodding. "Who tells me who to breed?"

He chuckled slightly, seeming to find the spot he wanted and positioning the needle. "You choose that. So many pokemon are endangered with lacking females now, we take what we can get from whoever."

He slid the needle into her skin and she winced, no more than a regular shot. he slowly pushed the serum into her bloodline, and when the syringe was empty he withdrew the needle and gently rubbed the spot.

Vale heart started pounding. At first she felt nothing with the shot, but now with each pulse, her veins seemed to be set aflame. "One last question."

The man smile never ceased. "Of course."

"What's your name?"

He seemed almost startled by the question. His eyes blinking quickly. "Ha, most women are rearing so get out because of that serum." he shook his head, his smile fading to a simple grin. "My names Alex."

Vale nodded, not quite sure why she had asked herself. "Well, thank you for the information Alex."

Alex nodded, before motioning towards the glass wall. She followed him to it, and only now realized there was a clear glass door there, padded with a huge electronic lock. Alex punched in a few numbers before the door open.

"Thank you for your efforts with the project Vale." he voiced as she stepped up next to him, peering into the forest.

She nodded, new fears stirring inside of her so she couldn't speak. Slowly she stepped out of the building, walking onto the soft blades of grass. Her pace kept slow forward, but eventually she made it far enough away for the door to close safely, as all she heard was the metallic lock fixing back into place.

The forest seemed to yawn before her. Closely packed and dark. But with the click of the door locking, new adrenaline pushed through her. Sending a spark of wilderness into her.

If she was going to do this year, she may as well enjoy it.

A day and night had passed since she first entered the inner world of the facility. Yet, she hadn't any encounters with the pokemon.

Alex hadn't lied about the fruit though, it was plentiful, and Vale almost ate herself sick with the sweet flesh. She found a cove with a large sunny patch to enjoy the fruit, and scattered some bits around, hoping to draw a pokemon near. But with how much fruit she found, she guessed any of the pokemon could find the food somewhere else too.

Sighing, she picked herself up and decided to stroll. The cove would make a good home settlement for now, but she knew she needed to get into her work too. Her mind pushed back to when she first read the terms of the job.

 _"Since you're a beginner, you must produce five eggs a month, and if you decide to stay for more than a year we up it to twelve since you know more and are physically able."_

She was paying too close to her memory, never noticing the large strands of sticky web that started to cover the ground. Only when her foot caught in the strands and she fell to meet face with the sticky substance did she realize she wandered to a very dark part of the forest.

In the minimal light, Vale could see more webs, stretching up high into the trees. The strands were large and sturdy, barely twitching in the breeze. She pushed herself up to sit on her knees and look around with wide eyes. What could have crafted such a web?

As her wind swarmed with the possibilities, she was brought to by the sound of scraping wood. Reflexively she turned towards it, and caught a glimpse of red within the white of the web a few trees back. Her gaze followed it, slowly edging along the web until the creature came into full sight.

Vale's breath caught in her throat, eyes twitching as the Ariados descended. It's black eyes were fixed on her, while it's pinchers pumped up and down softly, as if pondering.

The women before him quivered, the first pokemon she had to meet, was of course, a bug. Her body finally seemed to respond to her and she shuddered, her breathing coming fast. If it had been a dog pokemon, or even a cat, it would be less frightening than the giant spider before her.

With sudden fluid movements, the Ariados dropped down to the forest floor. Vale yelped and ducked closed to the ground. She didn't know how dominance worked in their species, but she hoped he would get the clue she wasn't here to fight or get hurt.

Despite her actions, the Ariados didn't stop his quick movements until he was almost on top of her. She closed her eyes, the sound of the pokemon's mandibles clicking sent chills down her spine.

A squeak of surprise escaped her as warmth flooded over her back, quickly being replaced by a solid cold. The Aridos moved away from her, but he had made a connection of web to her back, dragging her along with him.

"W-w-w-wait!" Vale managed to squeak out, but her words were ignored as she was lifted higher into the web. Swiftly, she found herself stuck and wrapped with more webbing around her torso and legs. However, her legs and arms were folded back, and her crotch was left free of webbing.

"At least I know he's now going to eat-!" she started to herself, when the Ariados popped into her vision again. he was crawling up towards her once more, but this time, she faced directly out and thus faced against him.

She squirmed slightly in her binds when she heard the clicking again. Coming closer and closer to her face until large black eyes peered into hers. She swallowed, trying to ignore the pokemon's slightly meaty breath.

A low rumble came from the Ariados, another noise of ponder? Yet, it was quickly replaced by a low faint hiss. The pokemon pressed himself against her, pressuring her back farther into the web. Her breath became quick and shallow as the pressure grew on her chest. Meanwhile, he started rubbing against her, the web providing a slightly slippery surface, making it so the friction wasn't painful, just odd.

Minutes passed, and she almost lulled herself into believing the friction was starting to feel nice, or almost arousing. Suddenly however, the Ariados backed up until his head rested above her stomach. She strained to look down at him, curious with his change in behavior, then she saw his large abdomen flexing.

Vale couldn't believe her eyes, she knew many pokemon had many different mating ways but, this was one she never knew or was taught. He pushed himself against the web that was plastered below her, and with a final grunt sprayed the webbing with his seed.

The colors almost blended together, but his sperm was more watered and dripped off the web slowly. The clicking finally stopped, and an air of satisfaction came from the arachnid. Using it's hind legs, it pulled the web up with the sperm, and smoothly pressed it against her folds.

She shuddered, a small whine escaping her as he pressed the sperm coated web into her, further and further until the tip of his leg was half-way into her, firmly planting the bit of web with his seed. Heat pulsed around his leg. It was firmer than any cock she'd ever had, though it made her slightly uncomfortable.

She didn't feel as dirty as she thought she would. The process was a quick one, in and out. The ariados didn't wasn't further time after that. He cut Vale from the larger web, but she was still wrapped in her own sort of cocoon. She struggled to get out, but again he dragged her. Away from his web and further into the forest until they were by a pond. Only there did he let her rest, and cut away all her bindings.

Vale pushed herself up. Her muscles sore from being bound to odd. She turned, trying to locate the Ariados, but he was already gone. He'd had his share and wanted nothing more.

The women sighed, she didn't know wether to be glad or not the mating with her first pokemon was quick and easy, or weird. She did know however, the stickiness of the web seemed to claw its way into her skin. Drawing a deep breath, she stood. Her legs were shaky, but she managed to make her way into the water of the pond.

She imagined, that if all mating rituals were as weird, she would better be off making her makeshift home by the very same pond. Imagining, she'd have a lot more cleaning to do in the future.


End file.
